


【冢不二】一家三口

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 8





	【冢不二】一家三口

一家三口

青选赛结束没多久，大石跟手塚商量，建议正选们趁着春假一起到北海道滑雪，作为对大家前段时间努力练习的奖励，也顺便在即将到来的美日友谊赛前让大家放松放松。

虽然冰天雪地的北海道也许并不是一群十四五岁少年人休闲度假的最好场所，且青学正选们也并非个个都是滑雪能手，但是最近由于某些事情正处于极度郁闷状态的手塚经过考虑，还是接受了大石的提议，并在练习时间提了出来征求大家的意见。 

不出意料地，引起了一阵欢呼。

“好啊好啊~”菊丸的玩心向来大于常人，拼命摇着某带着一脸经打耐踹保温防晒笑容的天才，“不二怎么样？去吧去吧~~~~~~” 

天才笑得无害：“可能不行呢，教练安排正式比赛时与小虎双打，跟小虎约好了这个星期日到他家去磨合双打技巧，培养默契……” 

随后——忽视其他人的意见，部长目光一寒，直接一锤定音：所有青学正选本周日上午在校门口集合，目的地北海道函馆，行程五日，旅费自负。 

如有特殊情况不能去者——不允许有这种情况存在。 

以上。 

“哇，手塚好严厉呢~”菊丸挂在不二背上，“不二你必须要去了吧？”

不二笑眯眯地摊手：“那就没办法了，只能对小虎抱歉了。”

由于铁血政策的实施，周日上午，一行九人准时在校门口集中后，乘坐新干线向函馆出发。 

大石和手冢坐在前排商量房间的分配，由于春假旅游的人多，他们预订的旅馆老板很为难，不能提供他们所要的四间双人房和一间单人房，所剩的只有一家三口亲子套房和三间双人房。 

原本大石的方案是如此，菊丸和不二，桃和龙马，海堂和河村，手冢、乾和自己睡剩下的那间，毕竟三个青学的大脑，要商量什么也方便些。 

但到临时出了状况,英二吵着要跟大石一间房——嗯，他也知道不二是绝对不会帮他整理带来的零食和杂物，不二只会吃掉它或者用掉它们。 

于是任劳任怨的大石脱队，不二顶上。

三大青学名产聚在一起，你会说怎样——众人想不到也不敢想，于是在大家殷殷期盼的目光中，河村挠着头跟乾换房。 

手冢和不二的三口套房再加一个河村，只要让河村远离球拍，这样的组合就是最安全的了。

“这样可以吗？”大石问手冢的意见。 

“我无所谓。”手塚简略地回答。

到了函馆，大家成功地分开了桃和海堂，阻止大战的爆发。菊丸挂在不二身上晃晃悠悠地下了车，一路神游的不二终于感觉到身上多了一个人，于是猫咪的饲主把自家宠物领回。 

下榻的酒店与当地的景区和游玩项目都有合作，于是当众人抵达酒店后，行程的总策划大石先去大堂纪念品柜台兼咨询台询问这几日行程的购票建议。

等待大石期间，其他人就百无聊赖地逛旁边的纪念品商店，装作选购商品，手冢看中了一个网球拍样式的闹锺，正掏出钱包准备买下，青学未来的小支柱越前龙马晃了过来，眼睛突然死死地盯住陈列柜上某一款猫样手机座。 

导购小姐热情地向越前推荐：“这是最新款喜马拉雅猫造型的手机座，绝对受欢迎。小朋友让你父亲买给你吧。 ” 

父亲？？？

龙马循着导购小姐看金主的热切目光望去，部长的冰山脸像涂了一层抹茶。 

哦——想笑，又不敢笑。 

大概是因为在北海道地区，当地人对低气温免疫，所以很希望能再做成一单生意凑个好事成双的导购小姐丝毫察觉不到手塚这座冰山嗖嗖释放的冷气，继续卖力地安利：“这位先生，既然你儿子很喜欢的话，买一个回去让小孩子开心多好，呐，或者您要跟太太商量？ ”

>_<——|||| 

太太？？？

这又是什么鬼？

这次是手塚和越前一并循着导购小姐的目光看过去，不远处还没从神游中清醒过来的不二似乎正准备向大厅的大理石柱发起冲击。 

脸色瞬间黑如煤灰的手塚不得不上前及时拉住犯迷糊的天才，过程中不小心掉了钱包，捡起来的时候才发现原来是钱包里夹着的一张照片造成的误会。

那张照片是一周前拍的，恰逢青春台的焰火大会，青学一干人都穿着浴衣参加，不二笑着说一定要拍下手塚穿浴衣的样子，于是带了相机过去。

当晚热闹无比，青川堤岸上人声鼎沸，大家在河边的草地上你追我赶，夜空是星光与焰火的背景，一朵朵色彩缤纷的焰火在他们头顶盛开。

手塚和不二没有参加他们的玩闹，两人都是喜静的人，不二举着相机抓拍各种镜头，当然其中也包括手塚。遇到抱着卡鲁宾的越前经过，不二笑眯眯地要拉着越前跟手塚一起入镜，越前别扭地不肯同意。

僵持间，有新闻社的几个社员过来，提出想给青学网球部最强三人组拍张合照，作为下一期校报的头条。

这一届青学网球部顺利进入全国大赛，举校欢腾，青学三强已经成为国中部最具人气的学生。但三个人性格都各有各的古怪之处，平时难得一起拍张合照，趁着现在三人都在，新闻社的社员就想利用这个机会，记录下他们穿着浴衣的样子。

青学其他正选这时候也包围过来，纷纷起哄，满脸不情愿的越前被拉到手冢和不二身边，由于身高的问题被强迫站在前面。不二把自己的相机也给了乾，让他帮自己也拍一张留作纪念。按下快门的时候，貌似乾口中嘟嚷着什么数据。

第二天不二借了新闻社的暗房把照片冲洗出来，部活的时候拿给大家看。

看到三个人那一张，大家赞不绝口。

连一向对拍照这些事不感兴趣的手塚都忍不住多看了两眼。

那天他和越前穿的都是条纹或者浮世绘图案的深色浴衣，唯独不二穿了一身白，浴衣下摆绘着蓝色的波浪。除了浴衣的颜色以外，抓拍到的三个人的表情似乎在画面中也起到某种微妙的效果，白衣不二的笑容是如此的温柔美丽，让另外两人略显僵硬的神情，在背后盛放的烟火衬托下，瞬间都变得灵活而生动了起来。 

手塚甚至产生了一种错觉——或者并不是错觉，照片上的他神态如此惬意，甚至难得地露出了微笑。

于是连肌肤和呼吸似乎都能感受到空气中荡漾的小小欣喜。

大概他喜欢得实在太明显了吧，不二就把这张洗出来的照片送给了他，手塚当时顺手就夹进了钱包里。

应该是刚才掏钱的时候，被眼尖的售货小姐看到，从而产生了误会。

一家三口啊……

不知为何，对于这样的误会，手塚并不感到反感，甚至生出了几分想要揶揄某人的恶作剧心思。

然后他也确实如此做了。

在导购小姐期盼的目光注视下，手塚把不二拉到了柜台前。 

“我买了。”指了指越前看中的猫型手机座和自己的网球拍闹钟，手塚付完钱准备带着不二走。 

“等等，先生，”如愿以偿的导购小姐巧笑嫣然，“先生是带着家人来度假的吧？不如考虑一下我们在春假期间推出的一家三口特别套餐，只要您和太太在这两张表格上签个字，就能享受我们所有合作伙伴的特别优待，景点门票以七折计算，酒店套房打八折优惠，更能得到我们免费提供的xx网球俱乐部VIP会员资格，分店遍布全国各地，即使在东京也能使用。” 

其他的倒罢，当听到“xx网球俱乐部VIP会员资格”这一项，手塚和越前蓦地眼睛亮度倍增，心动不已。而这时候终于缓过神来的不二听到有人叫他“太太”大吃一惊，在开口澄清前他恰好听完了优惠丰厚的一家三口套餐介绍，于是也低下头，开始认真地思考这个计划的可行性。

被晾在一边的其他人：“是不是要装作什么都没看到比较好？感觉回去会被某些人灭口的啊……”

手塚的想法：购买这个套餐倒是没有问题，问题在不二那里，如果他不同意的话基本上就没可能。有点可惜呢……（但是我到底在可惜什么？只是可惜那个会员资格吗？——迟钝的部长迷茫中） 

越前在心里碎碎念：对我来说没有任何损失，而且还可以省下钱来多买几罐芬达，不过叫部长和不二前辈爸爸妈妈还真有些奇怪，我已经有很多年没喊过那个色老头“爸爸”了，不太习惯…… 

两人眼巴巴地等着不二开口，一句千金啊，xx网球俱乐部的VIP会员证超级难办的…… 

终于我们的天才露出招牌微笑（好可爱）：“这样啊……”

语调上扬。

手冢和越前悬着的一颗心也跟着上扬中——

“很优惠的方案呢。” 

天才语不惊人死不休。

“可是我们没有带结婚证怎么办？” 

倒！ 

身后一片横尸遍野。 

导购小姐愣了一下，但很快就笑着回答道：“不要紧不要紧，你们夫妻感情这么好（？），先生长得帅，夫人美丽动人，看上去如此相配。还有这么大的儿子，长得跟先生一模一样（？），懂事又乖巧（？），绝对是一家人没有错了。没带结婚证也没关系，填好这两张表格，然后拿到总台交钱领卡就行了。” 

不二努力维持着表情不崩，巧笑倩兮表示感谢，内心早已满是黑线。 

我有一句mmp不知当讲不当讲……

这位导购小姐，她该不会是八百度近视没戴眼镜吧…… 

然而乐观的不二马上联想到，如果能为部长大人冠名不二国光，那应该也会很好玩，还可以用来取笑手塚一辈子。 

可惜，不二低估了部长大人的腹黑。当不二还停留在脑补阶段，英明的、行动派的部长大人已经大笔一挥，在表格上填下三个名字——手冢国光，手冢周助，越前龙马。 

导购小姐疑惑：“孩子怎么不跟爸妈姓？” 

部长大人答得豪爽：“孩子的姓跟我太太的娘家。” 

“您真是太宠爱夫人了！”

手塚得到了在场女士们心心眼的一致赞美。

接下来要填年龄，手冢无视了旁边不二带杀气的眼神，犹豫了一下，先在越前那一栏填上十二岁，正在考虑自己应该装作多少岁的时候，惨被“父亲”开除出户籍、存心要搞事的可怜孩子越前开了口。 

“爸爸，你两个月前不是才过了二十八岁生日吗？怎么不记得了。” 

努力装出天真的表情，越前的眼睛闪啊闪，看热闹不嫌事大。 

“妈妈的二十八岁生日不是也快到了吗？” 

手冢和不二听到导购小姐倒抽一口凉气——怪不得没有结婚证。 

那个时候不二相信，如果目光能杀人，越前已经被千刀万剐了。

我有那么老吗？！——不，不二，你看上去青春美貌……

那个时候手冢觉得，如果气场能杀人，越前已经被冻成冰块了。

我有那么老吗？！——嗯，部长，比这还不止…… 

然而越前笑得一脸阴险的潜台词是，今年十二岁的儿子，二十八岁的父母，则他们xxoo的年纪，恰恰就是现在部长和不二前辈的真实年龄。 

旁观者清的青学众人冷汗直冒，乾在DATA上写下这么一条： 

越前是手冢与不二后代的可能性，为78.23333%. 

填完了表格，不二和越前背手而立，手冢一转过身，就看到两张微笑的脸。 

不二笑得眉眼弯弯极具危险性，越前的笑绝对不怀好意。 

手冢黑线，伪母子俩很有默契地开口：“爸爸，付完钱我们还在这里等你。” 

如果要知道接下来发生了什么事，不想死的话，三个当事人自然是不能够轻易得罪的。 

也许会有人去问青学的大脑乾贞治，那人只会一脸高深莫测地将眼镜反光，让你去尝试他手中不知道何时出现的冒着诡异泡泡的荧光绿液体。

除非具有天才的味觉，否则的话请不要轻易尝试。 

然而还好我们有上帝视角。

由于这样的“突发状况”，越前不得不又跟河村调换了房间。

当存心要看热闹的青学众人和手塚“一家子”站在那间一家三口亲子套房门口的时候，冰山的冷气、不二的黑气几乎要破窗而出。

房间的确不错，连着洗手间、浴室和另一间带门的小房间，估计是给孩子准备的。 

但是， 中间那张圆形的、悬挂着唯美粉色布幔的大床是怎么回事？！

经理点头哈腰表示抱歉，说原本的床被送去修理了，这是从蜜月套房借来的一张床：“两位如此年轻，这样的床睡着也没问题。我们的门隔音效果很好，让小朋友把门关上就行了。”

不二发誓他从来没有见过一向拽拽的青学下任支柱会露出现在这样腹黑程度不逊于他本人的恶劣的笑！

“爸妈，我会关好门的，你们请便。”

不二笑容瞬间灿烂无比：“龙马，你这么听话，回去妈妈会好好奖励你的哦。”

越前后退三步，冷静地拽了一下桃城：“Momo前辈，晚上你房间借我。”

经理走之后，不二在室内转了一圈，发现这么大个房间竟然没有一张能躺下人的沙发。

有些郁闷地看向手冢，手冢也恰好低下头来看他，两人目光相交，电光火石间，心脏被抽动似地狠狠一跳。 

“怎么办？要睡一张床吗？”天才决定玩火。 

“可以。”手塚欣然接招

天才忘了，用火攻对付冰山，他还差得远呢。 

小番外： 

不二洗完澡从浴室里出来，看到手冢在翻箱倒柜找电吹风。

“呐，手塚，”天才有本事把手塚再正常不过的名字叫出一种妖异的暧昧感，“浴室里就有。” 

“谢谢。”手塚一眼没看不二，拿好自己的衣服，背对着不二走进了浴室。

“故意避开我？”

不二托着下巴想。

隔开房间和洗手间的磨砂玻璃并不能完全遮挡，仍能看得清里面人的一举一动，不二看着手塚正逐渐除去衣衫，裸出线条分明的身体，不禁莫名有些口干舌燥，不敢再看。

为了转移注意力，他在大圆床上坐下，打开电视机。

手塚洗了很久都没有出来，电视又没有好看的节目，不二玩了一会遥控器之后，困意上泛。

刚刚自己在里面洗澡的时候，手塚也是这样的感觉吗？

不二昏昏沉沉地想。 

等手塚洗完，不二已经趴在床上睡着了。

光滑的小腿裸露在外，细腻白皙的肌肤吹弹可破，宽松的睡衣松松垮垮穿在身上，露出一半线条柔和的香肩。

熟睡的不二格外甜美可人。

郁闷，手冢觉得自己上辈子该是欠了他的，否则怎么会这样子被牵着鼻子走。 

抱起不二准备放到被子里，谁知怕冷的人自然而然地就朝温暖源靠近，手冢的腰被不二的两只手抱得死紧，怎么也分不开。

无奈，只好跟他一起睡。

这种大圆床看着好看，但睡上去身体充分伸展开的空间不大，适合亲密的小情侣。两人这样紧拥着躺在一起，便生出了几分缠绵之意。

可是手塚还没开始动不该动的心思，不二就已经醒了，一双湛碧的眸子盯住他，坏笑：“爸爸，你不乖哦。” 

手塚顺着他的话调侃：“妈妈怎么也还没睡？”

维持着拥抱不二的姿势，不二把头放在手冢怀中，橘黄色的灯光温暖地撒在房间里，两人都一时没有说话。

良久，手塚才听到怀中传来不二低低的几不可闻的声音：“为什么……为什么要选我？为什么要打越前？”* 

手冢一惊，难道这就是这几天来不二对他不理不睬的根源？ 

但是，答案不是明摆着的么，为什么不二要问？ 

（注*：这个情节出自网王动画原创的日美友谊赛，在日本这些选手中要选一批人进入队伍里，手塚当时从德国回来当教练，剩下的最后一个名额从不二和越前中选，由手塚决定。手塚选了不二。越前没被选上心情不好，执意要跟美国队的凯宾比赛，手塚很生气，扇了越前一巴掌，当时河村也在场。我真心觉得这个情节原创得像屎一样……）

“选你自然是因为你有足够的实力，至于打越前的原因……因为作为青学下一任的支柱，他实在是太不稳重了。我当时也没细想就打了他，嗯，现在想来，有点后悔。” 

想想，又觉得不对：“你怎么知道，莫非又是猜的？” 

不二皱了皱眉：“你以为阿隆不会告诉我么？”声音于是更低了，“想不到部长也有控制不了自己情绪的时候……”闷闷的，空气里莫名溢满酸味。

大大地好笑，原来是吃醋了呀。手上的力道收紧了些，直到怀中那具柔软的身体和自己紧紧地贴在一起。 

“儿子的醋也吃？”手塚亲了一下不二的额头，“Fuji，你知道，一年级时大和部长对我说，成为青学的支柱吧，从那时候起，我就坚定了要带领青学走向胜利的决心。不仅是在我们这一代要努力获得全国大赛的胜利，而且也要将青学这份光荣传承下去。所以寻找、培养下一代的支柱，是我的责任，也是我的义务。”

不二叹气：“我知道，你总是一个责任先行的人。”

“因为我是部长。” 手塚温柔地说，“而你，Fuji，你不是责任，你就是你自己，是我生命中的一个例外。”

“怎么说？”不二努力地从手塚怀里抬起头，正对上手冢的眼睛。 

手冢唇边慢慢地绽出一个微笑：“我想人活在这个世上，是为了寻找自己的另一半，这个找寻的过程，是一个灵魂与另一个灵魂的接触与碰撞，最终发现可以相守一生的人。你的存在对我是冲击、是改变、是诱惑，让我的灵魂，变得更加丰富饱满。所以，我想是因为这个原因，命运才让我遇见你。” 

有生之年狭路相逢终不能幸免，手心忽然长出纠缠的曲线。

有此一言，得此一人心，足矣。

夜阑人静，手塚温柔的吻落下。

安静是记忆的船。 

不二微笑着闭上眼与手塚接吻。

“呐，手冢，我也一样。”

——END——


End file.
